Doomed from the Start
by KicktotheTeeth
Summary: Prim is the sixteen year old whose family has been targeted by a dangerous group and is on a quest to prove herself not just a weak little girl. Eighteen year old Cato is the born and raised solider with no intentions of babysitting. When Cato is assigned to protect Prim will love blossom? Or was this romance simply doomed from the start? Cato/Prim, previously named Unbreakable
1. Chapter 1 The Boy at the Door

Please excuse the fact this was just recently updated, I know between the fifth and sixth chapter I was slow to update but now I am devoted to this story. WHICH will be renamed because another Cato story has the same title and I didn't know until now, so I am going to change it. Through PM or review feel free to suggest a new title. I am also sorry for how lame the first five chapters are, I am sorry but please give it a chance. If after the sixth chapter you aren't interested then oh well but it does get more of a plot on the sixth.

* * *

Chapter One- The Boy at the Door

You know some times you never really can predict what could happen next. Because surely I didn't expect my peaceful dreams to be disturbed by a string of three door rings. The first ring is the one that pulls me out of sleep. The second telling me that it wasn't part of my dream. And now that the third rings through my ears it makes me open my heavy eye lids fuller and jump out of bed for my bare feet to step onto the white carpet that is under my bed. My bed a light blue cover with circular rings of ruffles on it and the covers thrown to the side with a thought in my head I will crawl back into it once I answer the door.

Probably just a package. With that I decide changing out of my pajama short that show off most of my legs. Usually I wear pants not so revealing but it is the middle of summer and my family can't really afford to turn the air conditioner up that much. Of course I am not starving but ever since my father died in War my mother just started to slip away until my older sister Katniss was able to push her to get a job. She is only two years older than me but this year she will be going off to college and leaving me behind to go to Junior High School. Of course other then the shorts is a teal blue v-neck shirt.

Running my fingers through my hair I stumble out of my room and down the hall looking into the two other rooms. Empty. My sister and mother most have left earlier to get groceries. It is such a silly habit I guess for them to be going so early on a Sunday but it was a way for them to talk seriously without me listening in. Two years younger than Katniss yet still I am the family's baby. My house is small so I reach the front door quickly and open it lazily and look to the side at first walking forward and turn to look down to grab the package when I just see feet.

I follow the feet up to see legs, chest, and finally a head. The man is muscular. Well he looks maybe eighteen so I guess he isn't exactly a man yet. But he looks very fit for a teenager. Yet still he has a handsome face with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a simple long sleeve gray shirt and jeans. I raise my eyebrow my cheeks hot because I didn't expect anyone to see me in my pajamas and certainly not some random boy.

"What do you want?" I ask curiously trying to not let the suspicion in my voice show. After all that would be rude. I mean this boy could be very nice and could just be here saying he is the new neighbor since that house across the house was sold recently. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"You need to come with me." He says. At first I figure he is joking and messing with me but his face stays rather serious and I realize he isn't joking. I tremble a little and am about to close the door on him when he grabs my wrist. I yank my arm sharply back and surprisingly his tight grasp on my wrist loosens and he lets me step back as I slam the door only for him to keep it open with his foot.

Of course, just shows how week I am that I can't even slam a door properly. I step back and make a plan to turn around and start running to the phone to call someone- anyone really. Maybe my mother or sister, actually the police might be the best option. Though no one messes with Katniss and gets away with it. But as I turn he wraps one arm around me tugging him towards him so that my small figure is pressed to him and my feet drag a little bit as he begins to walk down the front of my lawn to a car.

"Let go of me!" I screech clawing at his arm with my nails and trying to squirm away but it doesn't seem to be working much. Of course it isn't. He is maybe 6'4 and all muscular while I am just small and slim and maybe 5'4. Even if I am sixteen my sister tells me if it wasn't for the little curves and breast I have and my mature looking face I would look much younger.

"Trust me I am one of the good guys." He says and I spare a moment from clawing at him to look at his face. It is calm- no not calm- bored. He is bored. He is kidnapping me and acting like he rather be somewhere else and how he is above everything else. My cheeks get hot with fury and I try to slip away from under his arms just to have my neck stop me and he sighs using his other hand as we are getting closer to his car and he holds me bridal style.

"I swear calm down I am trying to help you." He says carrying me with a rapid speed so that we reach his car much quicker.

"How is kidnapping helping me?" I ask giving escape one last try adding to the list of times I have failed at it and he opens the door throwing me into the car so my butt slides across the seat and my head hits the other door slightly and I rub it getting up as he goes around the other side and just as I throw my hand onto the handle he turns on the lock.

The door is locked; the teen is now in his seat and starting the engine. I just believed I was getting a package and now I am in a car with some stranger in my pajamas (And barefoot) driving to some strange location.

I never thought I could say that phrase and have it be true. "What do you want?" I spit out frightened.

"Look now isn't the time to go into details but let's just say matters have gotten very strange for your family and we need to keep an eye on you to retain your safety." He says. I blink surprised. He seems so mature for someone his age and he sounds much older than he looks. But there is still that bored and annoyed look and his face like he despises me.

"Who is we?" I asked confused. And then it hits me, my mother and sister! "What about my family?" I ask still trying to be cautious since this could all be a lie.

"Well we is this," My kidnapper says before taking something from his jean pockets as he drives down the familiar road leading me away from my home and he shows me it. A badge. CIA, I take the badge in my hands and inspect it every which angle. Cato Ashes. Then there is a picture of the kid with the same bored look. This is a real CIA badge and the CIA is interested in my family. But why? I calm down a little starting to believe it though I try to still be cautious and I hand him back his badge which he shoves back into his pocket. But how is this kid only eighteen and part of the CIA? "And your family is being looked after also." He says.

"Well I see them soon?" I ask.

He bites down onto this lip slightly and for the first time I see his face change a little from bored and annoyed to just bored and serious. If that is possible. "No, you will see them but not soon."

I fold my arms like a toddler. "I want to see my family now."

"Well you can't!" He says back to me mockingly mimicking my tone. I frown further and then sigh not understanding why he has to be so rude and look out of the window seeing the town I have grown up in. I don't recognize much of the faces by name but I have seen these faces before. I have seen them before and now I might never again.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"A safe home," He says. "Meaning some place far away where I can watch over you and make sure no one hurts you or finds you." He says it like he finds it all disgusting. Something tells me this kid doesn't want to be watching over me.

"Who would hurt me?" I ask wanting to ask so many things but I pick this one since it seems to be the most important for the moment.

"We don't know for sure."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

I guess I was right about his age. But then it forms a new question in my mind. "If you are still so young why are you part of the CIA?" I ask.

"That is none of your business." He says with some rage mixed into his voice and I look down embarrassed that I brought up a question that obviously has something Cato doesn't want to talk about. I look out the window.

I wonder how far away this place is. "How long will the drive be?"

"Do you always ask these many questions?" He growls to me and I guess the question from before rose more anger into him somehow.

I blush but pull my lips into a thin line. "Well excuse me for being curious after some strange boy just took me from my home in my pajamas with some ridiculous story!" I say folding my arms again.

"Ridiculous but true." After that I just stare out of the window worried that he could be deceiving me but after all of this I am starting to really believe him. But why my family? My father was just a soldier and my mother a secretary. I have never been really talented in anything and though Katniss is amazing at archery she has never shown that talent. We are just normal people.

Sighing I realize how tired I still am. Folding my legs up so I can wrap my arms around them on the chair I rest my head onto the back of the seat and close my eyes. Maybe I can manage some sleep…

I wake up to a fresh breeze of arm blown onto my face and my neck back and my head in the air. I look around seeing my head and neck is out of the open door with Cato staring at me strangely with his hand holding the door open. I realize I must have leaned onto the door when I feel asleep and now that we arrived at the location he opened the door and my body was no longer supported by the door.

Yawning I pull my head back into the car and then throw my legs to the dirt ground. My feet were still bare but I don't give it a thought as I step into the ground with my feet in the dirt. "Want me to carry you since you have no shoes?" Cato asks.

I shake my head not wanting him to pick me up again. Looking around I see trees. The car parked on a slanted hill with just a dirt road leading into the forest with far in the horizon I can see a lake and mountains. And then the home looks pretty small with just one floor and light blue color paint. The trees surround the home and it seems to be in the middle of nowhere with just some rocks as a lawn. What if Cato is really lying to me and this is just some place he takes girls before he murders them?

The thought makes shivers run down my spine but I give up and follow Cato as he opens the door. And my eyes widen when I see how many locks the thing has!

"Where are we?" I ask.

Cato opens the door to reveal the living room. "Your safe home."

* * *

a/n- I promise this will make sense. There really is a reason that the Everdeens are being targeted. I guess you some of you figured it out already but oh well. And also Cato is in the CIA but to make him not too OOC he still is a killer, he is a soldier and that is why he is angry at Prim because he doesn't like to babysit.


	2. Chapter 2 Safe Home

Chapter Two- Safe Home

I step inside of the room. It is looks much nicer inside than outside. The floor new looking wood floors that almost shined with a glass table with wooden chairs and a couch in front of a fireplace to my right. The room here is small but I think the wall to my right is a bathroom. But I don't know where the kitchen fits into all of this. Or bedrooms. I look to Cato and he takes off his shoes so he is in his shoes and walks normally into the room like it is nothing. I wonder if this is his home.

"Follow me for a tour but do me a favor and wipe your feet at the door." He says and I nod though he is turned around so he can't see it anyway and wipe my feet at the welcome mat at the door and then step onto the floor that feels spotless under my feet and I quickly follow Cato as he walks to the left. Then again other then this room which just has one window that shows the outside the only other hallway is to the left with two doors. One is open with a bathroom, no shower. My eyebrow knit together and then Cato opens another door.

A staircase. There is a staircase leading downstairs. I follow Cato as he doesn't speak and waste no time to travel quickly down the stairs. I take it almost like a challenge and a way for him to see if I can keep up with him. The thought keep making me wonder why he dislikes me being here so much. Down the stairs is a living room. With a tan carpet with a TV and a leather couch in the upper right corner, with then in the left corner tile floor and a counter with a kitchen behind it and finally in the lower right corner a table that must be for eating.

"Okay you will be spending your time down here since the neighbors come around once and a while and they have no idea you are here and I don't want to explain." He says and I nod but the idea of that makes me sort of uncomfortable.

"Down the left hallway are four doors. Two are bedrooms. One is mine and the other's is the guest room. But you can sleep there." I take not to how he doesn't just say I will be sleeping there. How he has to call it a guest room. It means this isn't permeate. Technically I should be glad because that could mean being back with my sister and mother quicker but Cato just seems to be doing everything to make me feel more and more uncomfortable and to get across the message of how unwelcomed I am. I always try to be nice but it is getting on my nerves. "The other two are a bathroom and a laundry room. The TV works but this place doesn't get power too easily so only turn the signal on for the TV on if you plan on watching it and turn it off when you don't. To turn it on there is a box on the wall of the laundry room. Open it there is a switch." He says.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

He looks at me like I said something strange but I guess I did. "I already told you your family has been targeted and it is to insure your safety."

I shift my weight to my right hip. "No I mean why am I here, I mean you don't really seem to like me here. So what is it? You do something bad so this is the boss' punishment?" I ask feeling bad after saying it.

"Look little girl I am not being _punished_ I am a soldier and an agent no matter what my age and the only reason I am here is because they think I am best fit to act as your body guard. But don't be mistaken I am not just your baby sitter." My angry side wants to point out I am just two years younger but I just blush and don't speak not wanting to get him more angry.

"So now what?" I ask trying to change the subject.

He turns to walk into the kitchen and pulls out a bag that seems to have a few slices of pizza. "You can heat up these if you are hungry. They are from the local restaurant, and basically the only restaurant around so that will probably manly be one of the few things on the menu. So if you get hungry just eat those." He says bored again. "But if you aren't hungry you can watch TV or sleep I don't really care." He says.

"And what will you be doing?" I ask.

"Working in my room so don't bother me." He says and I nod taking note to leave him alone. "Your room is the last and second door on the right." He says. "Bathroom next to your room and laundry room the first on the left."

I laugh a little, "I don't have a lot clothes to wash anyway." I tell him and gesture to my outfit.

"Well if you get tired of wearing that you can wash them." He says.

"And what would I wear while I wash them?"

He shrugs, "Go nude for an hour I don't care I will be in my room anyway" He says and walks out of the kitchen and down the hall and into the far left door and closes it as I stare there shocked. I groan annoyed that he just left and decide I am on my own now and go over to the couch and slump down into it. Maybe he has some books, I would ask but he told me to not bother him so I guess I will just sit here.

Fun, I defiantly wanted to spend one of my last days of the summer bored out of my mind. So I just think. My sister says I was always one kind at heart, I guess I am, I try to be nice to everyone. But Cato is just making it so hard. Maybe I am just not being nice enough. And with that I make a silent goal to make Cato not hate me so much, I won't be mean to him no matter what.

On the small square table where the lamp sits next to the couch is a small clock. I can barely believe it but it is already five in the afternoon. I probably got out of bed to answer the door maybe noon since I wanted to sleep in and I guess I slept the five hour ride like it was nothing. Then a thought clicks in my head.

Getting up I walk over to the kitchen trying to be quiet to not disturb Cato I find a certain peace as I open the pantry doors. He really doesn't have much to make food with. I guess he just orders food most of the time. I open the bottom draw of the fridge, lots of microwavable food. I guess that is he second main source to make food. I look through fridge and basically all of the counters until finally I decide on something. Though it is hard with the limited supplies. Maybe if I tell Cato I can cook he will get more food for me to work with. Surely he can't enjoy ordering food every night.

He has some chicken breast in his freezer so I decide that is good enough, and some gravy packets. The kind where you just have to add water to and heat it up but it is good enough. Then some minute rice. I would prefer if it were pasta but of course he doesn't even have that.

Making sure I have the pans and all to cook this meal in and when I know I do I begin to cook. I try to be silent. Maybe because some part of me wants to keep quiet so I can surprise Cato, but I guess mostly I don't want him getting angry at me. If he really is protecting me then no matter what he deserves some credit.

By the end I have the rice situated on two plates with the chicken on top coated in the gravy and put the plates on the counter wiping the sweat from my face after being over the hot stove. I turn away about to put the plates on the table when I am caught by surprise to see Cato standing at the entrance to the kitchen, he looks surprised staring at me and then he gaze shifts down towards the plates.

I smile, "I made dinner." I tell him.

"With what?" He asks walking forward to look at the food.

I raise my eyebrows, how can he not even know what is in his kitchen? "I found some gravy, chicken, and rice so I cooked it. I am sorry if it bothers you."

He looks up blinking and then turns away. "Thanks I guess. Probably taste better than left over pizza."

After I take the plates and Cato gets two cups of water we sit down at the table. Naturally it feels so awkward and tense as we eat in silence. And I just keep reminding myself that I am a _target_, someone who needs to have a body guard. What about my family?

"Tomorrow we are going to the mall." He says.

I look up at him, "Why?"

"Well I can't let you spend your time only in that can I?" He asks.

"What will I wear there? I don't even have shoes." I tell him and then I am reminded of how cold my feet feel.

"You can just wear your shirt and I can give you sweat pants or something." He says.

"I don't think I will fit into any of your clothes." I tell him. Maybe I could wear a shirt of his but my shirt is fine and it would still be weird and would be incredibly baggy on me. And if I were to wear any of his pants they would just fall down, no belt could keep them up.

"Fine I will just go there tonight and pick you up something so you can at least not wear your pajamas." He says. "Besides you might be here a while and it might surprise you but I actually don't have a little girl's wardrobe at the ready."

"I am not a little girl."

"That might be true but your short like one, let me guess- size zero and extra smalls?" He asks.

I blush my cheeks turning red, "I am a small." I tell him and he shrugs. Is it really that obvious? Once I finish and I see Cato is done and his plate is pushed away I grab both and take them over to the kitchen sink. I always didn't mind doing chores at my house. My mother worked, my sister kept everyone in check well but she was awful at cooking and cleaning. So the job fell into my hands.

I feel a presence behind my shoulder towering over me and I know it is Cato. "You really don't have to do that." He says tensely.

I shrug, "I want to though. Look if you are going to be protecting me or whatever I at least want to be useful. Let me cook and clean for you." I tell him. I can see his shadow move further away until I can't see it anymore so I turn around to see him walking through the hall again to his room.

"Fine," He says silently before walking into the room and slamming the door behind him. What a strange boy.

* * *

A/N- Reviews would be really awesome! I got this chapter up quickly because I already had it written but it would be really awesome if I got some reviews because they motivate me. Anyway I also promise there is a reason Cato is in the CIA at 18… most of the story holes are just things that haven't been explained yet so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mall

Chapter Three- The Mall

I hear something clash to the ground. I blink awake my eyes adjusting to the small amount of light peeking through the open door and around the large figure. Cato. I look and see on the ground next to me a pair of flip flops and jeans. I stumble a little before falling onto my head from the bed.

"Ouch," I mutter rubbing my head and see Cato roll his eyes before shutting the door. My cheeks go red in embarrassment of my clumsiness. Then I slip out of the small fabric pajama shorts I have been wearing since I was taken from my home and pull on the jeans and then the flip flops. Now with a real outfit I feel much more confident and better knowing my legs aren't shown to all.

The Quest room, as Cato calls it, it nice and simple. One full bed with white sheets and an empty closet with an armchair in the corner so it doesn't look so empty. The walls are a soft gray color with the floors carpeted. I walk out of the room into the hall to see Cato's strong looking figure already sitting down and eating. Cereal.

Not speaking I get my own bowl, from last night's meal I have basically memorized the placement of all his plates and such, and then go to the table and pick up the box of cereal. It is a rather bland one and for a moment I wish he had one of those sweet and sugar ones that Katniss says are bad for you… oh Katniss. My heart feels rather empty knowing her and my mom aren't around. I miss them even if it has only been a day.

I pour the cereal and then the milk and see Cato staring at me. "I know I said we are going to the mall but don't think I will be there for more than thirty minutes, at most." He says and I nod. I never take too long to shop anyway. "And don't think about talking to anyone."

"Why not?" I snap at him.

"Because they might be working for the people that are out to kill you." He says coldly. I guess someone got out of the bed on the wrong side.

"Oh yes the people who want to kill me for no reason at all." I say.

He gets out of his chair bowl of cereal in hand and marches to throw it into the sink roughly and I am surprised it doesn't break. "Who was your father Prim?" He asks.

_Was_.

Who my father _was._ My father is dead and Cato knows that. "He was in the Army, died in battle." I tell him angry he has to bring this up.

"Not exactly," he looks up from the sink to glare at me. "I was told not to tell you but it is getting on my nerves. Your father was in the Army but he also did a lot of things to catch terrorist. He was a hero, got a lot of people in jail. Made a lot of enemies." I don't talk. Enemies? I never thought m father was more than another solider lost to war. "Your father was killed but he managed to keep you and your family secret. Now they know about you, lots of bad people died because your father turned them in. And now their friends want revenge." He says.

"I don't believe you." I say.

He shrugs, "I don't really care if you believe me or not but it is the truth. Now finish up we have to head out. Besides the mall is a long drive so we need to get going. Soon."

~Cato~

Cato stands his tall figure leaning against the wall as he waits for Prim to come out of the small stall where she was changing. By coming to wait outside the small girl's changing room door he earned some glares from workers. Like he cares though. Besides it was out in the open of the store. With on the left wall with racks of clothing around it there where the changing rooms all with doors. It was his job to protect the girl, sadly, and he wasn't going to fail.

Cato Ashes fails at nothing. Even babysitting some stupid teenage girl. Well she isn't stupid but she is defiantly something different and Cato says that perfectly well. His arms folded he watches as Prim emerge from behind the curtain. Her golden blonde hair cascading in beautiful waves.

"Sorry Cato I will be out in five minute!" She chimes and he shrugs giving his best I-could-care-less face. This girl is weak. Breakable. He was the born solider rose to fight and kill since he could walk by his father. Military school, training, and five miles runs before dawn broke. Maybe sometimes he wished his father let him be normal but it all paid of eventually. He sees that now.

With a sudden ring he feels the ringtone of his cell phone and by the noise and he presence there he earns a glare from a mother zipping up her daughter's dress. Whatever if he really wanted to be a creeper he wouldn't come her with a girl who was actually going to buy things for this lousy store and he wouldn't be right here. The small store in the mall allowed everyone shopping to see the changing rooms with only the curtains and two of the wooden walls making up the small rooms for the girls to change.

He takes it from his pocket. "Prim I need to take a call I will be back in two minutes!" He calls through the door as his phone rings. He didn't want her to come out and think he ditched her. Even if he didn't like this it is still his job to protect her.

"Okay!" Her voice rings and he walks out of the store onto the outside of the mall where people holding bags with a variation of logos on them pass by. But it is early and it is mostly empty. Yet like always there is always a crowd here and there.

He picks up the phone, "Hello?" He says forgetting to check the caller ID.

Silence.

I empty sound with nothing greeting him on the other side. Not even breathing, nothing. He blinks hanging up the phone and shoving it back into his cargo shorts pocket. He walks back into the store to see a lady talking to Prim as she stands with a bunch of clothing in her hand. The lady is a worker here but Cato has been in this business too long to not be paranoid.

He marches over to them, the woman with long dyed bleach blonde hair and fake eyelashes turning to him. He tries to calm down and turns to Prim, "Are you ready to go?" He asks bored.

"That isn't any tone to talk to your girlfriend in." The woman says in a joking voice but her voice has kind of the drawl to it that gets under Cato's skin. He sees Prim's cheeks turn red.

"We aren't dating," She says quickly.

Even if the woman insisted on saying they were dating Cato really didn't care. Why should a stranger's opinion matter to him? The woman laughs, "Okay well let me ring this up for you."

When the woman is gone Prim turns to glare at Cato. He never could understand how Prim could look at him with such a confident look when he was 6'4 and she was barely five feet. Well maybe 5'3 but either way she is short.

"You didn't have to be rude to her." Primrose says to him slightly angry. Cato shrugged once more, just like always.

~Prim~

I sit in the car next to Cato in the passenger seat. My arms folded and the bag of clothes in the back of the car. "Why won't you tell me anything?" I blurt out my thought still revolving around everything. "I mean I don't want this. Why do they care about me?" I ask. I feel so stressed.

"I told you already it is because of who your father is." Cato growls. He will never open up, I see that now. He will always be grumpy and mean and will hate me. Why am I stuck with the boy who hates me no matter what? He hated me from first sight.

"I know but what does that have to do with a thing?" I yell angrily. Cato doesn't say a word. I know him long enough to get a general idea of his personality; cocky, moody, and most of all angry management issues. I am sure he isn't evil but I don't want to see his angry side. I see the turn that I know we came from this morning and it will lead us to the house. He doesn't take the turn though, he keeps on going straight. "Cato where are we going?" I ask.

"I have to show you something." He says. He is the kind of angry where you can tell everything is blowing up in their mind but somehow they manage to keep calm. But their voices are so shocking and frightening of the anger they hold you much rather wish they would just yell at you.

Cato's grasp on the wheel tightens. "I think it might make you understand the seriousness of this."

* * *

A/N- Thanks all of you guys for the reviews I really do love them and read them and it motivated me to write the next chapter for today. So reviews are appreciated! Sorry this is shorter and more of a buildup. And you probably noticed for Cato's part it was in third person but Prim's in first person. That is because everyone besides Prim will have it in third person because they aren't the main character. It will mostly be from Prim's point of view but Cato will have his parts.


	4. Chapter 4 Cemetery Speculation

Chapter Four

The car comes jolting to a stop. A cemetery? My heart races in fear and anticipation of why in the world Cato had decided to take me to show me a cemetery. I just simply can't understand this, it is beyond me. My hand reaches out to Cato's arm. He turns to me bored looking. Why can't he smile for once?

"Why are we here?" I ask.

"I want to show you something," He says again just like he did last time I questioned him. The Cemetery is light green long grass surrounding the flat land with some bumpy hills here and there with tombstone after tombstone. Cato speeds off walking quickly so I have to half run to keep up with him. We walk for a few minutes through the cemetery with each step I take in the grass my heart races even more in anticipation.

We come to a stop at a tombstone. The first name is Thomas but I can't see the last name since it is covered with plant growth. It is a nice tombstone made out of a black stone unlike the common gray stone and the name is gold. I doubt real gold of course but it still looks much nicer than all of the other tombstones. There is a small American flag sticking out of the ground next to it.

"What is this?" I ask Cato.

"The father of a colleague of mine." He says it so simply like it is nothing but his eyes seemed so pain. I want to reach out to comfort him, instinct I guess. Though while most accept my nurturing nature I think it would just anger Cato. "He had a son you know. He got into a situation much like your own."

I blink suddenly starting to come to a realization of why he has taken me here.

"Though unlike you his son knew. He was in military school at the time but his father prepared him for this. It was his future." He turns to me. "He could have waited, he was sixteen too, but he knew that now that people were after him he couldn't live normal anymore. So he began to take over his father's place." He says unemotionally.

"How do you know him?"

"We worked on a mission together," he tells me quickly and I nod.

I look down at my feet unable to stare at the grave any longer. "What is your point?" I ask.

"That boy was prepared Prim. That boy didn't want to exactly be that way but he had no choice." He says and runs his hands through hi spiked up blonde hair. "You aren't prepared to handle this alone thought Prim."

"Why?" I say hurt. I feel pathetic, I feel dramatic. I calm my voice down so I don't seem as pathetic. "You know I am stronger than you think. I can heal people, I am going to become a nurse like my mother and I could be a nurse for the military." I say.

"You don't know what it is like out there."

"I don't care I am not a little girl!" I say.

He turns to me. His eyes change a little, just a little. "You aren't. Just let me protect you Prim okay? Your sister and mother can't be with you for a reason." He says.

"And the reason behind that is?" I ask raising my right eyebrow and fold my arms.

He laughs a little. "Because even if they were with you yesterday you would all would be split up. Yeah Katniss and your mother aren't together. You all are separate for a reason." He stares at me. "Take a moment to imagine something Prim_rose_." He exaggerates the rose in my name. "Let's say these bad people catch up to you. And they kill the body guard and then kill your mother and your sister. But let's change that to if they find one of you only one of you dies. Spreading you out is to keep more of you alive." He says.

I never thought of it that way but now that Cato has said it to me it all makes sense. "Your right, but Cato if you hate me so much how can I trust you to keep me safe?" I ask addressing him attitude to me over the last day.

He laughs, "You think I hate you? You might be sixteen but you have a lot to learn." He says. What is that suppose to mean? My cheeks turn red and Cato shakes his head in a very cocky matter that makes my cheeks go even redder. This boy is so confusing…

After walking back to the car from the tombstone in complete silence I quietly get into the passenger seat and Cato gets into the driver's seat and he starts to pull away from the Cemetery. We pass the gates and are on the streets again. Maybe he is right. I am just some stupid teenage girl. I feel my bottom lip tremble and hold back tears. I am weak. I am so weak and dependent on others. I hate it, I can't stand it.

We drive in silence back to the safe house. And when we do arrive I get the bag of clothing and stalk into the house my face stoic in an attempt to show Cato I wasn't on the verge of tears. That I am brave, but I know my stoic look must be awfully fake. I am weak and everyone knows that. That is why they found it necessary to stick me in the middle of the woods to hide me so I don't get myself killed.

Walking into the house with Cato trailing behind me I walk into the door and door the stairs to the underground floor with his footsteps just behind mine. When I reach the bottom I take a moment to think it through. I could go watch TV or I can go to my room. I don't feel like watching TV, I feel like sleeping. With the thought of sleep in my head I walk quickly to my room just as Cato reaches the bottom of the stairs. I close the door behind me and sit on the edge of my bed and look into the mirror. I look different somehow. Even though it has only been a day I look a lot more like a mess. And I could use a shower.

I hear a voice at the door, "Look Prim I have to do work if you need me I am in my room." He says in a matter that only he says things. Maybe professional. Mixed in with a little bit of anger and boredom, I imagine him with a cocky smile and saying something that way. He seems the type, but he isn't even showing that side to me.

"Fine I am going to take a shower." I tell him looking again to my hair. It isn't that bad but it will feel nice to have the hot water pouring onto my skin. So once I hear the slam of Cato's door I creep off of the bed slipping out of my shoes and go into the hallway and to the door next to me, the bathroom. Opening the door I see the familiar space. I used it a couple of times before to use the toilet but never have I opened the closet door on the opposite side of the sink. Nor did I look past the shower curtains on the end opposite of the toilet.

Curiously I close the door behind me and open the closet one. Towels, extra shampoo and conditioner, and all the basics for a bathroom. Well at least the basic for a male. My mind revolves around the idea if I stay long enough here that I will have my monthly, well my time of the month. Even though no one is around and I just thought it the simple idea of having to ask for those supplies makes me blush and my cheeks turn a rosy red. I grab a towel and strip down.

Once stripped I put the towel on the sink and step into the shower tub and pull the curtains close and play with the knobs for a minute to figure out how to turn it on. It is nothing like the shower at my home. Once water is pouring down like rain onto my face I adjust the heat to a perfect tempter, kind of lukewarm temperature. I never really liked the water too hot anyway.

Stepping out of the shower feeling fresh and clean I wrap a towel around my exposed body and look at the clothing sitting on the floor. I pick it up but don't put them on. Anyway they are dirty and now that I have a change of clothing I can wear that. And besides my room is just to the right of this one. I pick up the dirty clothes not wanting to leave it in the bathroom and dry my feet so I can walk outside and keep the towel tightly around me and walk out of the bathroom and open my door to the bedroom just as I hear the door opening behind me.

I squeak and spin around to see a red Cato. I blush and walk into my room and close the door. "Sorry!" I say through the door and I think my voice is just reeking of my embarrassment. I mean at least I had a towel and everything that needed to be covered was covered but I guess I am just easily embarrassed.

Through the door I hear laughter. I blink shocked and hear laughter and can't tell what it means. "I walk into the hall with you in a towel and you say sorry to me?"He says. "You know most girls would slap me."

"I am not most girls." I point out. It is right though, I never had a rough time in school but I was never popular. I didn't understand them; they were so… so silly. That sounds like such an immature thing for a sixteen year old to say but I don't care. They slept around and gossiped. I didn't agree with them on anything.

"I think I have that figured out by now." Cato says laughing. I smile and wish for a moment I could see him laughing. Because when people laugh they smile. And I want to see his smile, since he always has such a serious and angry face all the time. It would be nice to see him smile. I just hope I get another chance to see such a sight.

* * *

A/N- Well there you have it. I just wanted to make sure you guys know- this story is rated T. Which means no lemons or anything. I am not saying it won't have that kind of material but if you are looking to read a story with graphic sexual scenes this isn't that kind of story.


	5. Chapter 5 Televison Rots the Brain

Chapter Five- TV rots the brain

I bite slightly down into my teeth examining the box on the wall in front of me. Shifting my weight to my other side I let out a sigh and take a deep breath before yanking the front part of the box which Cato says is the thing that turns the cable on and off. I imagined it would be all different kinds of wires but when I open it I just see some switches. All labeled.

My eyes run down the list until I find the one labeled TV and flip the switch from off to on and smile happy I didn't have to ask Cato and give him another reason to scoff at me. I walk out of the room and through the hall to slump down into the couch. The fabric soft against my exposed skin that isn't covered by my shirt and pants. I pick up the remote inspecting it for a moment; it is different than the one I am use to.

I click the power button and the news flashes onto the screen. I guess I could only expect that would be what one is. I change the channel to the lowest channel and begin to go up from there. The channels are different numbers then what I am use to. Sitting with my eyes to the screen and elbows propped on my knees I hear footsteps behind me and flinch a bit as I feel my part of the couch go up from Cato's weight on the couch.

He doesn't say a word. He just sits on the opposite side of the couch staring at the TV. I can't help but think he is trying as hard as possible to keep as far away from me as possible. And I can see his eyes shift to look at me from the corner of his eyes once and a while. Of course I can't help but look at him from the corner of my eyes too. Finally I find a channel with something I like, it was a series. I loved it. In my room there was even a poster for it. I smile seeing it was the first episode.

Cato scoffs, "You watch this shit?" He asks.

My cheeks grow hot. Why does he have to be so mean? Then again in his mind he must think he is just being honest. "I just turned it on because I am tired of channel searching." I lie.

He shakes his head, "No I saw your eyes light up when you saw the two speaking. You love this show don't you?" I blush even more and as he laughs a little bit of rage mixes in with it. I hate how he figures things out so swiftly. I like having things private yet every move I make he can analyze and find a way to bug me about it.

"So what do you watch?" I say and turn my head to the right to look at him and turn my head to the side slightly and give him somewhat of a challenging look.

"I watch the news for information. I don't watch anything for _fun._" He says mockingly.

I laugh, "You know then I feel bad for you. Don't you ever feel like you are just some fighting robot?"

"Robots don't have emotions," He says.

"And all you do is walk around with that calm smirk all of the time." I say. Not angrily but almost mocking.

"Boredom is an emotion." I turn away and slump further into the couch. I refuse to play this game. "You know they say TV rots the brain." Cato says.

"Whoever told you that is a dirty liar." I say with a laugh. He smiles, slightly. It is followed by a scoff and a roll of his eyes but it is good enough. "You smiled." I comment. "I guess you aren't a robot after all."

"Primrose if you knew everything about me you would defiantly not believe I was a robot." He says.

I pull my legs onto the couch and cross them focusing on him curiously. "How so?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter." He says waving it off like it is nothing.

I groan annoyed at his vague attitude that always pops up when I start questioning him about anything other than the simple and basic stuff. "Why do you say things so vague like that and not expect curiosity?" I ask.

"This is my house I can be as vague as I want." He has a good point there. I see something flash in his blue eyes. Sorrow maybe, I can't tell. And for a moment I keep my mouth shut. If Cato feels that whatever is under his surface is dark enough that he can't tell me, or too personal, then I have no right to be poking at it. Though something burns inside of me. Curiosity. I want to know what makes Cato so robotic. I can't figure it out.

"What the hell could be so bad that you can't tell anyone about it?" I say suddenly it bursts out of my mouth quickly before I can stop it.

"Excuse me?" He asks angrily. I stop in my tracks.

"I didn't mean to say that." I say.

"But you said it," He points out. Why can't anything be calm with this kid? He grasp onto my shirt tightly shoving my back into the arm of the couch shoving my small body into the arm so that I feel the pain in my back. "You don't want to know what I have hidden okay. There is a reason I don't just go out telling everything painful or dark about myself to strangers. Not even friends and defiantly not some little girl." He says and by the time his grasp loosens and my back still stings where he shoved me into the arm of the couch.

He gets up from the couch and stumps through the living room and then I hear his door slam loudly.

I sigh and let my head hit the back of the couch. I don't get that boy. I am tired of him acting like this.

I get up, I need fresh air. I hate being locked up here. I walk to Cato's door. "Can I go on a walk?" I say through the door and lean onto the door frame of the closed door.

"No," He says.

"Let me rephrase that," I say. "I am going on a walk and just thought you should know." I hear feet hitting the ground and back away from the door and fold my arms as he opens the door.

"I will come with you." He growls.

"So be it," I say and begin to walk in the opposite direction.

Once one ground level and onto the dirt ground I take a big breath of the fresh air. For a moment I almost say something about how much nicer the air is up here but then I remember how Cato is probably still steaming and let it be and just begin to walk down the street with Cato trailing ten feet behind me. We walk down the long driveway until we reach the street where there are all the other homes lined up. Though the street is in the middle of nowhere in a forest so there isn't even a sidewalk. I start walking along the edge.

As a car passes I see them stare at me with their window wide open and the glance nervously at Cato. I wonder how they can so obviously stare at people like that with their windows wide open. When the car is gone I come to a stop. "Cato if you are going to walk with me at least walk next to me people are going to think you are a stalker." I say jokingly.

He smirks. "Whatever you say." He reaches me easily and soon I find myself hurrying to keep up with him. We walk a while, I guess my legs are telling me to go back since I am worn out but the feeling of the nice summer wind and fresh air of the forest feels nice. I don't like dirt but I like this fresh feeling of nature, without the dirt. Man that doesn't sound normal but I don't care.

"So do your parents know you are in the CIA?" I ask.

He flinches, sensitive topic. "Yes." He says. I nod trying to change the subject.

"What is your favorite color?" I say randomly. He turns around staring at me like I am a freak. I can't blame him after that comment.

"Blue," He says.

"I like blue too." I say catching up to him as he walks quicker leaving me in the dust.

Then he stops. And he starts laughing. It catches me by surprise. "I swear Prim you don't have to make small talk with me." He says.

"I just want to get to know you."

"I get that just do it without asking me my favorite color." He says. "How about talking about the forest? Let's start there." He says.

I smile. He might have been laughing at me and not with me but he still laughed. "Okay, but first let's get back I am worn out."

* * *

A/N- Sorry this is so late. I forgot to post for a little while I have been so busy. Well here it is. Sorry it is so short.


	6. Chapter 6 Well That Didn't Go as Planned

Chapter Six- Well That Didn't Go as Planned

Waking up to a big burly figure rushing around your room isn't pleasant.

It is dark enough when I wake up that I jump up and even give out a pitiful yelp at the figure, he could be the very person Cato was meant to protect me from. But if he is here then where is Cato? No way could anyone overpower him by brought force… unless they had a weapon.

Before and morbid fearful thoughts can rush through my panicked and startled still sort of sleepily mind the figure snaps on the light looking at me like I am crazy. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh of course, the figure was Cato. It was too dark for me to see at first but now I can see the figure with a duffel bag in his hands is Cato. He rolls his eyes at me and I try to calm myself down, even after all the progress I think I have been making with Cato and having him not hate me as soon as we got home yesterday from the walk he just kind of blanked out until dinner when he returned to his moody self.

"What are you doing?" I say panting from fright. Normally if this sort of thing happens I would believe it was my sister, but I am not home anymore. And apparently my life is in danger. In enough danger to remove me from my home and family. That can kind of bother a person.

"I am packing your things." He says almost like he is annoyed with me even though he is the one who startled me, and just had to be packing my things while I was asleep.

"Why in such a rush?" I ask still wrapping my head around everything.

"Just let me do my job," He says even more agitated. I frown at his cold attitude, having to deal with this guy is really making miss my mother and Katniss. I hope they are okay; I need them to be okay.

"Come on get up, change of plans." Cato says coming to the side of the big fluffy bed and puts out his hand for me to take and he yanks me off the bed and I fall to the ground clumsily. My cheeks get red, wonderful; give him another reason to roll his eyes. Just perfect, he is intimidating enough without that look he gets when he disapproves of me. This is nearly ninety percent of the time. Following him out of the room he hands me the duffel bag which I stumble with before managing to get it over my shoulder, but by the time I comfortably have the bag on my shoulder and I stand outside the door to the room I have been staying in I realize Cato has no bag.

"Where are your things?" I ask.

He looks away quickly. "Doesn't matter let's just get going okay? It is Seven and you need to arrive at the location at noon."

"Is it that long of a drive?"

He shrugs, "Maybe maybe not."

Lovely.

But as usual I don't have time to ask more or take a simple moment to even think because Cato is off walking again and this time even faster, maybe this drive really is long. Maybe I can see Katniss! I miss both her and my mom but Katniss was always there for me, I just so badly want to see her.

After we make our way up the stairs to ground level I am nearly out of breath just from that. "You really are out of shape." Cato comments grudgingly and I roll my eyes.

"N… not all of us can be star athletes." I tell him stumbling with the words because of the heavy breaths I need to take to refill my lungs with much needed oxygen.

"What makes you think I do sports?" He asks yet I guess it was meant to be rhetorical because before I can answer he starts walking again dragging on my arm. We leave the home and into Cato's car we go. He opens the door for me.

"What a gentleman." I comment under my breath. He doesn't even let me sent in the front seat; I am forced into the back row. He slams the car door just barely missing my bag and then struts his way to the other side getting into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously. It is a fair enough question.

"I don't know," he comments quickly. Why is everything with him so rushed and quick? I just wish he would slow down. Apparently we have a five hour drive ahead of us so answering things slowly shouldn't do us much harm, yet he does it anyway. I guess I was wrong about thinking he was warming up to me yesterday, I was very wrong. "I want to see my family." I say to him.

"Too bad." He says with a shrug.

I groan and fall back into the leather car seat and put my hand to my hair and rub my temples, well if this is going to be such a long car drive I might as well catch up on some well sleep that was deprived from me this morning when Cato dragged us both out of the house.

It is easier than I imagined to do, to fall into a dark hazy period of pure slumber.

But when I open my eyes I wake up in a maze, well it looks like a maze. There is tall green hedge reaching up to the sky all around me and there is a fork in the path ahead of me, the green hedge making two paths for me to choose. I get up slowly confused. Everything is so clear. But where is Cato? Panicked I just begin to realize how much I had depended on him to keep me safe, but I realize now that no matter how annoying he is he was protecting me. I guess it is pathetic but things have always been that way. I am weak, small and short.

Looking into the dark side of the maze I see all kinds of tools and helpful things, but I can't overlook the dark gloomy fog that left a haze over simply that path alone. It has tools and things to help me but it is dark and seems to stretch on forever. Then to the right is sunny, it is such an easy choice it seems. But there is nothing. I would be completely by myself.

I can choose the gloomy darker path, one to be filled with terror, knowing I will have help. Or I can choose the lighter and easier side, one that doesn't hide any hidden creatures, but I will be completely and utterly alone.

"Choose…" The wind whispers in my ear and blows strands of light blonde hair away from my ear and sends nervous chills down my body. It wasn't a voice. It was nearly the wind but it sounded so much like words that I have a hard time believing it was simply the wind. But I am alone, Cato must be somewhere but he isn't here.

"Choose!" The wind shouts again the wind much stronger now and the voice sounding even stronger and more human. The powerful force of wind knocking me onto my back and barely able to sit up to see the events going on that was causing the Earth to rumble and for my fear to rise above any level I have ever had. Fear pulsed down my body.

It was too late; the paths were slowing disappearing as the hedge spread across the open paths. It well lock me in! I desperately claw at the ground trying to get to my feet, right now I don't care what path I take! I can't go back, it is just a wall. And if I don't move quickly I will be stuck here. But it doesn't matter, I am too late. I am left in a square box.

Trapped.

I bolt up in the car seat my chest moving rapidly up and down to my every heart beat that pulses through my ear almost as if the entire world could hear it. Maybe the world could hear it. Everything seemed so loud I wouldn't be surprised. And it isn't until I gather myself enough to realize that the car has come to a startling and sudden stop and my mouth open to realize I had woken up to my own scream.

I have always hated the idea of being trapped, it scared me. It scared me beyond belief and then I had to just have that dream. Out of all the dreams. Out of all the nightmares.

Suddenly I realize Cato doesn't even seem to care about my scream or shaking body, he could care less about me. He gets out of the car quickly. He didn't stop the car because I screamed; he did it because he was going to anyway. I get up and yank my body to turn my head to watch him walk behind the car and to the side of the road just as a black car comes up pulling to the side of the ride right before hitting into Cato who stands tall with his muscular arms folded; his face bored looking like always.

When I see who gets out of the car and what he has I barely manage to scream. I man with a suit, yes a suit, gets out of the car with a needle in his hands. What is that needle for? Frankly I don't want to know. While Cato doesn't seem to be attacking him as he makes his way over to the car where I am trapped I know somewhere in my heart that this is not good. My instincts make me desperately lunge at the car down opposite of where he is approaching and try to escaped. Locked, of course. I move back a little and desperately try to kick my feet to break the window, but by the time I even cause a small crack the man has the door open. This isn't happening, this is what belongs in a movie not my life! It is like a horror movie, big scary suit guy with a nasty looking needle to match.

And Cato does nothing. Maybe I am wrong and this guy is good, but by the way he grabs at my arm as I try to pull myself away from him I know he is not on my side. He doesn't care if I get hurt at all. So why isn't Cato doing anything?

I should have never trusted the boy at my front door.

I was such an idiot; he has been playing with my head! He is simply some psycho and now I am going to die, cruel death brought to me at only sixteen. Katniss must be so nervous. But before I have more time to even regret my decision the big man grabbing my arm jabs that nasty looking needle into my arm injecting the blue liquid inside and everything gets blurry.

"Has the World always moved like this?" I say. Whatever was in that needle was truly effective and strong because so quickly the effects were grabbing me. The man let me stumble out of the car and no one did a thing as I ran down the lawn, we are still in the mountains so no one is around. I want to run but I can't stand straight, I tilt to the side thinking it will balance me but instead I come crashing to the ground and collapse. I just want the dizziness to go away…

And it does, just as everything goes away. Even the light and I am left on the dirty street to fall into the dark pit of as everything begins to collapse.

* * *

I am really sorry guys for being so awful with updating, I am here to update though! I realized the story was boring but now I am going to take the plot and make something exciting of it. I really want to write again, I am so inspired. I won't ditch you guys, not without telling you why. So what do you guys think of this chapter? I felt Cato was too nice, in the book he was a career. Yes so far he has been moody but I wanted to give all of the characters depth. Including Prim. Yes I am fully away of how annoying she might have been in this chapter but slowly she will evolve, it is part of her character change.

Lastly I realize there is another story under the name Unbreakable, and I felt bad so I want to change the title of this but I have no idea what to change it too :/ So if anyone has suggestions feel free to review or PM them to me, if I pick your title I will give you credit for it. And I will warn you what the new title will be before I change it. And even if I don't pick the title I will mention you anyway.

So I am really devoted to this story now goes, and sorry again for taking so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7 Conflicting

Chapter Seven- Conflicting

My hands are tied behind my back when I wake up. Waking up to a light sky blue colored room with marble flooring and my body sprawled out on a metal bench, or bed. I don't know but it reminds me of something in a Doctor's office only it is metal and cold and much higher above the ground. Well at least I didn't wake up tied to a chair in the middle of a gray room, though with all of this madness that has been going on lately I wouldn't have been surprised if I did.

Other than the room having some color to it, not exactly threatening surprisingly, I still remind myself that my hands are tied together. Just my hands. While I am glad my entire body is tied together with the itchy ropes that bind my hands behind me I still have trouble getting myself to sit up, having to throw my legs over the edge of the metal table and give a push with my elbow to get myself into a sitting position. I could scream, maybe I should.

But now I can see all of the room, not just the part I could see laying on my side when I woke up. And now that I do see the full room I also see the blonde woman standing in the room. Obviously she must have been in my blind spot and her sudden presence startles me. Her hair is short, to her shoulders. Deep dirty blonde locks with curls and rectangular black framed grasses that hide gray eyes; she can't be more than twenty three. She doesn't look to threatening. Nothing does here, maybe this is their way of saying how pathetic and weak I am. It is like they are shoving it in my face. 'We don't even fully tie you up or put you in a threatening room! And look at who we sent to watch you!' It hurt a bit but with the little force to keep me in the room I still have hope of escape, after all I figure out by now Cato won't exactly be the one saving me. It is pretty clear that was never something he had planned.

"You are awake." The woman says, well does she really have to point out the obvious?

"No way!" I say, the comment is unlike me but my frustration with waking up here has left me not wishing to give much sympathy to this woman.

She smirks, and suddenly she doesn't look just as timid. "So you're sarcastic? You won't be for long." She says and just like that as soon as the mad look had appeared on her it disappeared back into the quiet one I say before.

I blink confused; maybe this woman isn't so bad. She seems to have mood swings but maybe if I can have her stay happy… "What is your name?" I ask eyes wide with the same old innocent face I have whenever I am with my sister.

She is slightly startled, raising an eyebrow at me, but she just paces back and forth along the small room. "Liv," She says. "I know your name." She adds.

"I figured." I say shrugging. Why did they send her here? Why keep me here, I feel like I should be getting tortured or something by now the fact I am getting questioned by such a calm woman (well exclude her mood swings) is sort of a relief. "What I don't know is why you care so much about my family." I say to Liv, maybe I can get something out of her.

She turns her back to me and laughs. "You think I am that stupid?" She says flashing a twisted smile. "No I might have my weak moments but you shouldn't doubt me Primrose." She says. This woman is insane… she seems to change by the second. I can't keep a clear thought around her. "No I am the one sent to tell you something, but I will only tell you what I want. And if there will be any question asking it will be by me, not you." She says and a sudden shock of fear slips down me but I push it away.

"Okay then talk," I say trying to sound brave but it comes out weak and in a nervous whisper.

She spins around suddenly strutting towards me and stops right in front of me and rests her hand on the table. "Your father, tell me what you know about him."

"He was a soldier who died in war." I say remembering how Cato said this had to do with him and suddenly paranoid thoughts are running through my head.

"Wrong!" She says mockingly almost satisfied with what she believes is a wrong answer. "Your father didn't just work for the Government, but the CIA. He was more than just a soldier." She says.

"Excuse me?"

She smiles delighted with my frustrated expression probably. "Primrose your father was the head agent assigned to pushing down the very organization I work for. You father wasn't just some humble soldier." She says making sure to add the word humble like she wants to remind me what my father isn't, like she knew him. She is wrong though.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I work for an organization, we want a bright future. One without corruption, where people are obedient and not idiots." She says.

"That sounds insane." I tell

"Your father stopped our organization from developing, before he died." She says.

"Good, my father was working for a cause." I say

"Whatever you say Prim." She says like a child. A grown up child.

"So where do I fit in? Where does Cato fit in?" I ask, all I have been told is lies. Not why I am here or where my family is or even what really is going on. My father was is only one part of the puzzle, not the full picture. I need the full picture.

She tilts her head to the side and shrugs. "Why should I tell you?" She says and my heart sinks. "I think if you care so much the best person to hear it from is Cato himself." She says with a smirk and as she leaves me there unable to even move let alone speak I can't help but wonder how I could have ever imagined her as timid or someone who could not be so bad.

~Cato~

"She wants to talk to you." I hear the calm and quiet voice and it snaps me away from my thoughts, not like I was doing much anyway. Unless you count staring mindlessly at a while drowning in self pity for yourself and confusion doing something, and I don't.

I turn around to the blond girl with glasses, Liv I think her name is. Her voice is timid and quiet now but I remember the day I first met her and how not timid she seemed. Even now her body language doesn't match her tone of voice; she stands with one hand on her hip. The girl is confusing. A disgusting power hungry greed yet too timid for it, it is like she has to remind herself to be frightening.

"Who is she?" I say sullenly.

She rolls her eyes her lips in a tight line. "She is in the room down the hall, last one of the right." She says strutting away after the end of her sentence leaving me in the small room, simply a gray wall room with just a hole in the wall separating it from the hallway, like they were supposed to put a door their but forgot. In it is just a metal table and chairs but it was empty and it gave me time to think.

Part of me is ecstatic, I can see Prim again. Two days but something has made me possessive of her. I was her protector. Ever since the secret services came to me four years ago after the accident I was fine with being on my own. I loved it. Not having to worry about anyone but myself, it was easier. Then they had to shove this girl onto my plate and I at first dreaded it, saying yes to helping people like Liv was easy to do because this girl was just going to mess up the usual. They told me that it was perfect because I was following after my father, but my father is dead. Considered a traitor who raised the son that would be the perfect replacement.

Suddenly I realized as they carted her unconscious body away that I didn't want them to torture her, I mean it isn't like I care about her like the CIA wants me to or anything. I could care less what happens to her but I feel like if anyone is the one to get information out of her I want to be the person, it sounds twisted. I don't even know how it works but I do know that it is some kind of possessive nature, if someone is to help her it will be me. But if there is someone to hurt her then it will be me.

The thought lead me into a dreamy unaware state desperate to investigate my thoughts further until Liv came in and now I guess Prim wants to talk to me, I have no idea why. It is must be pretty obvious by now I betrayed her like dirt. But she should have known better. She should have figured out from my nature, I can't be held back by some little weak girl.

By the time I reach the door that Liv says she is in I am not so sure if she is such a weak girl. I open the door and I am attacked. The small girl jumping at me trying to hurt me in anyway possibly, heavens knows how she untied her hands but from the punches and shoves she gives me I know her hands are free. I stumble back a little but it doesn't take me long to pick her up from her shirt and shove her against the wall. I told myself if anyone has to hurt her it will be me, and if she pushes me I am not afraid to use force.

"Put me down!" She growls. She might not be strong but the determined glare in her eyes is anything but weak. It is surprising to see it on her. She has always had a sort of weak look in her eyes, unsure of herself. Right now she looks different though. Not that innocent and sweet girl that I knew yesterday and even got use to. Yesterday was hard. It made me feel bad, and then that is why I acted so quickly. I was supposed to turn her over to Liv in a week but I was afraid if the girl was around me any longer I might have mercy on her. So I got over yesterday, but right now seeing her so different and angry at me I feel awful. I am the one who made her so frantic.

"I will put you down if you promise not to attack me." I say sternly.

She shakes her head, trying to squirm from my grasp with no luck. "You betrayed me." She says, and suddenly she looks sad. She looks betrayed.

Realizing her attitude has calmed down I let her down and close the door and she sits down on the metal bench holding her head in her hands.

"Why?" She whispers.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You betrayed me." She whispers. "I thought you were a good guy, I was wrong."

It stings a little. She is right though, I am no longer to be considered a good guy after my latest acts. I can say I was honest for a few years after my father's accident making sure to not follow in his footsteps. Then the organization called the Capitol came to me with a request…

"I guess you were." I say quietly.

"Why do they want me?" She asks.

"Information, as blackmail too. That is all I know. Snow has some plans though none that he will tell anyone."

"Snow?" She asks.

I figure since she will be having a rough few days to come I ought to at least answer some questions, but that is as far as I will go. "The head of this organization, Liv's boss and Liv just transports information from him to everyone else. Never met him." I say. It is true; I have never met this mysterious man that goes by Snow.

"What about my family?" She asks.

"They are okay; they just needed one of you." I tell her.

She scoffs, "And you were the one to take the bribe?"

"I took no bribe." I say. I would never take a bribe; I do what I do because I want to. No alters me by throwing a few bucks my way like I am so dog, if I was like that I would be no better than my dad. I glance at Prim again. No doubt she is pretty, maybe beautiful if she didn't look kind of like a mess. Her golden locks are long, going far down her back. Her blue eyes stand out brightly too. She doesn't have much of a figure though. I shake the thoughts from my head; she will look a lot more like a mess soon. They will need information from her and she will refuse. She will have to pay for that though. "Hey look Prim," I say and she looks up at me. "The next days will be hard. Just thought I should warn you."

After I give her the warning I leave her in the room and make my way out of the room not waiting for her to respond. On my way out I pass Liv, she leans against the wall smirking with her arms crossed.

"How did it go?" She asks pushing her glasses up her nose.

I ignore her question and get to the point. "You are going to torture her aren't you? For information?" I ask.

She shrugs, "If she doesn't give us the information we need then yes it might come down to that." I knew it. The Capitol is not above torturing a sixteen year old I guess.

"Well then I want to be the one if it comes down to it." I don't know what urges me so quickly and instinctively to say it, maybe I think this way she will have it better. Or maybe something else has me saying it.

"Whatever you say."

Sorry if this chapter is confusing, I promise things will make sense soon :) Oh and I was going to get this out yesterday but I couldn't get on the internet.

Also I have the new title! Which I will probably change when I put up chapter eight, I just want you all to know what the new title is going to be-

Doomed from the Start

I personally loved all the titles suggested and I appreciate the titles but I decided to go with this one that was sent in anonymously by a guest… so I can't give them the full credit they deserve but it was anonymous.

I would also like to thank divergentdinosaur and my-men-in-uniform for also suggesting some awesome title ideas :)

And thanks to The Hunger Games-My Life, laughingsince98, divergentdinosaur, HeyBirdy, , my-men-in-uniform for reviewing chapter six.

Also I promise the next chapter will clear a lot more up with some things. The next chapter should be up over the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8 Can you Whisper?

Chapter Eight

Can you Whisper?

Prim's P.O.V.

Sleeping on a wooden bench is not the most comfortable place to rest.

Sure it is better than the metal table I had to find myself on yesterday but that was temporary; according to Liv this cell is going to be my home for a little while. It is small, inhumanely small. There is a cold metal toilet like in a prison in the upper corner of the room with a sink. I slept on the bunk bed on the side of the wall; well it really isn't a bunk bed. It is just one wood bench with a pillow attached to the wall and then a few feet above it another wooden bench with a pillow and attached to the wall.

No windows, only the small one on the upper part of the metal door that traps me in the room. The only area for air to escape in is the little small line of light under the door between the metal door itself and the floor; even then the room is hot with little fresh air.

They have been feeding me. That is good I guess, though it can me either they are giving me my last meals before they kill me or they intend on having me alive for a while. I don't know what would be worse though, I want to live but it is torture in her. All there is to do is sit, stand, or sleep. So I have been picking sleep.

The isolation is still getting to me though.

So when I hear the sound of the locks unlocking and see a pair of eyes through the glass window on the door I jump up in anticipation. I know whatever they have come here for isn't good but I just can't stand this darkness anymore, the only light source is from the light out in the hall only barely coming in through the window and a pathetic looking light on the ceiling that barely lights up anything, pretty much the amount of light a phone would give a room.

The door opens and a pleasant burst of fresh air feels my lungs but the sudden dramatic change in light makes me squint and covering my eyes like a vampire. By the time I adjust to it the person who opened the door is already to the edge of the bed.

Cato, of course. He isn't the last person I would want to see, since I have no hopes of speaking with Liv again but I wish he would just walk right back out that odor.

I groan at him and turn around. "Go away," I say sounding like a toddler. I don't care though, I miss my family and I miss my home. What about school? Are they even searching for me?

Maybe they aren't. The CIA could be covering this all up thinking Cato is protecting me and they might not even know I am in harm's way.

"You know yesterday I made Liv promise me something." He said.

I turn around to look up at him giving up on ignoring him. While holding a grudge seems to be something I much rather would want my need for answers overdrives me dislike for Cato. "And that would be?" I ask.

"Follow me," he says.

I grasp onto the bench. "No," I say stubbornly and shake my head.

He rolls his eyes and grabs at my arm. As much as I try to grasp onto something his strength outweighs mine and he has me on my feet and drag me to the entrance of the cell.

My heart pumping and adrenaline rushing for freedom I start analyzing everything desperate to find a way out. What would Katniss do? She was always so athletic and cunning I know she would be able to escape, but me? I have no hope.

Hair in my eyes he grabs both my arms taking them behind my back and I feel him hand cuff them together before giving me a shove. "Walk," he says.

"What are the cuffs for? Afraid I am going to make a run for it?" I ask.

"I know you will try to make a run for it but I would catch you, it isn't my worry. It is just protocol to do this. Because if you do happen to escape it will be my fault." He say his hand on my back to direct me through the halls. We walk like this for a while, it isn't comfortable but I don't focus on that. I focus on an escape plan.

I feel him remove his hand from my back and watch him unlock a door and then he walks behind me again and unlocks my cuffs and immediately I try to run desperate and hysterical but he grabs at me and gives me a shove into the room. It looks like some kind of cafeteria, lots of tables and chairs but no food or anything else for that matter.

"What is this room?" I ask him turning around to watch him.

"Sit," he says patting a chair the sits in front of a table. I sit down as directed and he sits down in the chair across the table. "This room is simply a lounge, nothing special. But I wanted to talk to you."

"We talked last night." I point out.

He shrugs, "I would imagine you have more questions."

"Who is Liv? What is her job really?" I ask that certain thing happened to bother me while I was stuck in that cell.

"Her grandfather runs this whole operation." He says.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask right after he finishes answering the last question. "I mean really are they paying you? Do you agree with what they are doing?" I ask. Another mind twister that happened to bother me.

"They aren't doing much really, but I guess you can say this is just part of the good old family name." He says almost jokingly.

I ponder on that for a moment before looking up at him curiously. "Your parents work here?"

"Worked," he points out. "But only my dad. My mom left as soon as I was born."

"So if your dad doesn't work here anymore why would you feel the need to do work for them?" I ask angry.

"My dad died." He said. "On the job," he always adds.

I sink back in the chair. "I'm sorry for your loss but they are going to kill me or worse Cato."

He laughs, "What is worth then them killing you?"

"Torturing, or killing my family." I say sadly.

He sighs. "You know I never liked this place. Never liked my dad either." He says in a matter-of-fact tone. "He trained me growing up to be this. Just like him, a dirt double agent." He says. "I just wanted to be an agent though. You know when they first told me about you I almost regretted that, I thought they didn't respect me enough to know I am not some babysitter."

I fall silent, he isn't answering questions anymore. He is just talking. It is sort of nice to just listen to him speak because he doesn't sound so robotic. My sister said I was always good with figuring out how to help people. Physically and mentally. But do I really want to help Cato? The boy who betrayed me?

"No one can tell you what to do Cato, even if you didn't want to… babysit me…" I stumble a bit on the part but push myself to continue. "But they are going to torture me Cato, this isn't just something simple. I have a family Cato. I have a life just like you, I can't imagine what it is like to have to have that type of chip on your shoulder but what your father was doesn't mean you are that way too. You are your own individual person." I say breathless by the end.

"I'm sorry." He lies, I can tell. He seems so emotionless, but the most emotionless people are just the ones who are best are covering the truth to what they feel.

"No you're not; you are just Liv's slave." I say and by the look he gets I know I struck something.

"I am no one's slave." He growls.

I fold my arms stubbornly, maybe I am getting somewhere… it gives me an idea. "If you aren't her slave than prove it to me. Her slave would keep me her, but if you so aren't her slave then you would take me away from here."

He laughs, not in a good pleasant way either. He is laughing at me not with me. "I am not that stupid Primrose." He says.

"What do you mean?" I say innocently though I feel almost like laughing as mad as it seems. It is a funny situation in a way, if I weren't trying to negotiate my way into freedom.

"You wouldn't want to be around me anyway." He grumbles.

"That might be true Cato, but just know that you had this chance right now to go back on betraying me. If Liv hurts me here or anyone else my blood will be on your hands." Suddenly any humor is gone.

It is harsh, but why does it matter? This is the boy who betrayed me; maybe I was beginning to feel a certain way. Looking back onto it the entire thing makes me feel fuzzy and embarrassed; I had begun to like Cato. Maybe that is it; maybe I even begun to form a crush on the eighteen year old. It was nice to have someone like him like I felt I really had to prove myself to, not in a bad way but some people are just automatically nice to someone and everyone. But I had made some progress with someone who pretty much exiled everyone, it was pleasant.

Until I realized the true Cato isn't just a strict solider boy who had some people issues, now I realize how foolish a crush would be. What am I? Twelve?

He suddenly gets up. And grabs my arm. "Where are we going this time?" I ask.

"We are getting out of here."

* * *

Man that ending was a little predictable, oh well. And I guess things are still a little confusing but I think you guys will start to like the next few chapters which is when the kind of plot set up for the rest of the story will come in play.

Thanks for all the reviews guys they are extremely appreciated and they get me writing.


	9. Chapter 9 Offically on the Run

This is late and I apologize :/ I have been trying to catch up on grades and with the holidays I have been busy. Good new though! I am getting a laptop for Christmas so I can update more, but until then updates will be iffy. I just thought I should update now because you guys have been really awesome with reviewing and you when you guys review it really gets me going when it comes to writing… so here it is.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Officially on the Run

One thing I was not expecting: to get out _alive _from this place. Even with my nature that tends to be much more optimistic than most in all the chaos my mood had turned quite pessimistic, no that isn't right. I was being a realist.

One thing I was defiantly not expecting: to have Cato the one who got me into this mess by betraying me to suddenly decide to get me out of the mess he got me in. It was problematic, why? Because I was beginning to understand things and my emotions. I begun to understand me emotions toward Cato; hate and betrayal. Now? Now I don't know what to think, after all this boy can't keep to one personality and now I can't keep one opinion of him.

Even with all that one thing I do know about how I feel towards Cato is at this moment in time I feel grateful. I feel grateful that he is dragging me along by my arm through the halls with the alarm beeping that shattering sound piercing through my ears and making my fear even stronger. It also enhanced my adrenaline and it is that reason and the fear that pushed me to make my tired legs run. If I ever get things back to the way they were I am defiantly going to start running in the morning with Katniss, which is a promise.

That is if Katniss is alive. Then again if I know my sister right I should be worried about the people chasing her. That little thought brings a smile to my face and gives me one more reason to pump my legs to run even faster. Escape is my only option even if it is with Cato.

I can see the long hallway we have been running down has been leading us to two double doors and somehow I just know that is the way out. My giddy emotions distinguished just as soon as they appear when I suddenly hear the shouts and rapid footsteps of the gunmen chasing us get much louder. After all I saw them once and if it wasn't for Cato pulling me out of the way I would have a bullet in my leg. My leg that is. That one little fact did make me a little happier knowing they just wanted to get me to stop from escaping and not to kill me.

Even with the troops closing in Cato shoves into the door opening them just barely long enough that I don't get smacked with the door and now I can see glass doors with the sun shining through. I smile happy to see the sun again.

By the time we are out in the parking lot the troops have just made it through the big metal doors and I want to look back but I know I can't risk such a thing.

"Where now?" I ask panicked knowing that even outside in the open we haven't escaped just yet. There is a parking lot here but beyond that is a barbed fence and beyond that are open fields of untamed grass. On the upside that untamed jungle of grass seems like it can act as a great hide out. But first we need to get beyond the gates. I look around and though Cato is no longer dragging me behind him he stills has a tight grasp on my arm, for some reason I don't mind.

Just when things are starting to look hopeless as we desperately search for somewhere to escape I spot something that makes a light bulb go off in my head. A smile stretches across my face and now I am the one pulling Cato.

"Prim where are we going?" He asks, he sounds worried. In a better moment the idea of the born solider Cato sounding worried would make me have a laughing fit. But I am still not even sure if Cato is on my side or not and at the moment men with guns are still chasing us. Running across the nearly empty parking lot is pretty easy except I am barefoot. Though the pain in my feet from running isn't enough to stop me and letting Cato and I get caught. I hear a bullet zoom by us and know that time is not on our side. But the scenery is.

We reach the other side of the building and I see a small river, canal, running behind the fence. If I saw right when we get out we can cross the river to field behind it. They will have trouble finding us there and if we travel downstream they won't know exactly how far we went upstream until the find our footsteps on the other side of the river.

"The river?" Cato asks and I simply nod our hands still linked. I just hope I saw right. When we reach the spot I saw I know I did see right. Getting to the ground a tug at the fence and just like I saw it was a broken hole in the fence. Just big enough for me to get through. By the time I get under it with only a small cut from the fence digging at my skin I finally realize the problem to this plan.

Cato is tall, and muscular. I am small and skinny, oh so small. The hole barely fit me and I can tell Cato was looking at it uneasily. But he has to just make it through anyway. He sighs and tries to open the hole in the fence as much as possible but even though he manages to get through the broken part of the chain link fence gave him a deep looking cut on his arm. If it hurts him he doesn't say, he just gets to his feet and we dash to the river not daring to look back at the fenced in area we just escaped from.

Another flaw to my plan: The River is cold. Freezing cold actually, it chills my bare feet and my now drenched legs. I suffer through it only letting myself shiver a little and don't dare complain. I glance at Cato and groan.

He glances at me confused. "What?" He asks.

"How are you not cold?" I say, the kid isn't even shivering at the icy cold water.

He shrugs, "I feel cold I just don't complain."

"Well aren't you a good little robot boy." I say jokingly though it has certain reality to it, he does act like a robot sometimes.

"If I was a robot I wouldn't have escaped with you." He says quietly and we are left in silence as me walk upstream our nerves still high.

"We should probably head into the field now, those guys won't be able to get through that hole with all their bulky gear but they will get around the fence and if we stay here we are just sitting ducks." I say and he nods. I notice him glance at his injury, I know him enough to know that it does hurt he is just not saying anything. While complaining is never good sometimes silence can be deadly. "I can heal that." I say and nod towards his wound.

"It doesn't hurt." He says as we emerge from the river and start heading into the jungle of grass. We stop right before the entrance into it.

I fold my arms stubbornly, "My mom is a nurse, and she raised me to this sort of thing. That deep of a cut hurts Cato." I tell him.

He shrugs and we start walking into the grass. "Well then Doctor Prim what do you suggest?" He says and I smile a bit. "Why are you smiling?" He asks like he has never seen a smile before.

I shrug, "Because I like you better when you joke around." I say and as soon as I see him blush the pure awkwardness of being a teenager suddenly floods through me. "And for that cut we should get it to stop bleeding." I tell him.

He nods and before I can say a word he removes his gray shirt and now it is my turn to blush. I look away; I am usually fine with this type of thing. After all I am a nurse so it shouldn't bother me, but with Cato it does. He wraps his shirt around his wound and ties it before looking back up at me.

"Better?" He asks and I blink nervously and nod trying not to stare. He smirks. "You're blushing Prim."

"I am not!" I say though it just makes the matter worse because my cheeks flare an even redder shade. I probably look like a tomato at this point.

He laughs and I roll my eyes the situation just starting to settle in me.

One: I am currently in the middle of a field with no idea where to go.

Two: I also have no shoes or money. Not even a jacket.

Three: There are a bunch of crazed gun wielding bad guns after my family and I.

Four: I am stuck in this field with a confusing bipolar boy who I am not sure if helping me or not, and he is injured and shirtless. Also I might just have feelings for him.

Completely one-sided feelings I don't even understand.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" I ask still freezing cold, and the sun is going to set eventually and then we will be stuck in darkness.

"I saw a road near here on my way here. If we continue this way we should reach it before night fall." He says.

"Then what?" I ask.

He stops dead in his tracks.

_Oh no._

"You don't know do you?"

He lets out a stifled nervous laugh. "About that… well I suppose we will have to hitchhike our way to the nearest town and then I can contact some people."

I fold my arms glaring at him. "So you want us to hitchhike, which is illegal. And you also expect many cars to be passing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey Prim the floor is open if you have any better ideas say 'em." He says. I laugh, how in the world have I gotten myself in this situation?

* * *

This chapter is lame ._. I'm sorry guys I am trying my best and all but I just have trouble writing for Prim. Not that I don't love Prim I am just not use to writing from the point of view of people like here. Well hopefully you guys can forgive me and possible review? It would mean the world :)


	10. Chapter 10 Eggs

After a miserable night of wandering along the street hopelessly it feels like a blessing from god to be sitting her in this dainty diner still disgusting. Hey at least Cato got a shirt and I have shoes now. We still look like we just came from a war though. People stare at us; we will have to hurry up. I am growing accustomed to all of this. It barely affects me anymore. It makes me worry what is becoming of me.

It took us a while to reach a gas station, no one passed by for us to catch a ride from and even if they did I doubt they would top for too scruffy looking teenagers especially when one of them is bloody. People can be selfish. When we found a gas station the bathroom was luckily outside and we used it to clean up, sure it was gross but I have never been too snotty. Not like I was ever use to luxury anyway.

So after that since Cato was the one who looked much more suspicious he gave me his wallet and sent me in to the gas station to buy him some long sleeved tacky shirt with a stupid logo, water, some simple medical stuff the place had (which wasn't much), flip flops, and a bag of chips. When I bought the stuff the guy behind the register looked at me like I was crazy but didn't do much. I guess it is a bit strange that a teenage girl is buying a man's shirt and medical supplies.

Once we looked much more presentable I managed to calm myself down a bit but that didn't change that fact of how deep of a mess we have gotten ourselves in. Then again once we were able to clean up we did manage to get a ride from a truck driver.

Dirty gas station bathrooms? Totally fine.

Buying a bunch of random things barefoot sat a gas station? Fine also.

Going days without showering? Not something I like but that isn't the worse thing.

Hitchhiking is not fun, it was a truck driver and I wasn't too worried because I knew Cato could fight him off but he was creepy. Still he was nice enough to bring us to the closest town. So here we sit now spending this last amount of cash Cato has with him. He has a credit card but if he uses it then they will track us down. We can't afford that.

I let out a sigh and look up from my eggs. "What do we do now?" I ask hating not knowing what we are even going to do after we finishing our meals.

"You so badly wanted to see your sister before, now is your chance." He says and my glum mood is automatically lightened up. Cato manages the tiniest smile at that. "Her and your mother are being protected by a colleague of mine." He adds.

"Where are they? How do we get to them?" I ask firing away with questions before Cato raises her eyebrows at me and I sink back into the cushioned seat.

"They aren't too far away and we are taking a train there. I think we have enough money left for that." He says.

"I thought after this we were out?" I ask and look around slightly worried about being overheard but there isn't anyone near us. We asked for a booth furthest away from anyone else.

He smirks. "I keep emergency money at the bottom of my shoes."

I sigh and shake my head. "Lovely."

"Yeah well it is going to get us to your mom and sister so I wouldn't complain."

"What happened to keeping us separate. And why don't you just call the people who assigned you to me?" I ask having trouble keeping back all the millions of questions I want to ask.

"Well that plan hasn't gone too well so… and I am pretty sure they still think I am a traitor. I will need to work my way back up but this guy is real nice he will understand." Cato says referring to the person protecting my sister and mother. I nod, I somehow understand what he is saying maybe even more than he does. He could just hand me over to the CIA and they can protect me but that means he will be fired and considered a traitor. I don't want that, we will need a plan to get him out of trouble. I know that is ridiculous knowing he was the one that turned me in but I have grown close to the arrogant idiot whither I like it or not.

The waitress comes to collect our now finished plates smiling at us brightly. "Do you two lovebirds want me to get your check?" She asks and my cheeks flash a bright red. Why do people always do that? What if I was his brother?

The waitress sees my embarrassment and seems ready to correct herself when Cato interrupts. "The check would be nice." He says and she nods hurrying away. "Not like we will ever see her again." He tells me and I nod before laughing.

"What a mess we are in." I say to change the subject.

"There are still people out to kill you and you are laughing?" He asks me.

I shrug, "I need to laugh or I will be crying at all of this and I don't want to cry."

"That is what I like about you, you are just so positive."

"Some people call it being naïve." I say back.

He shrugs, "I like it."

"Besides at least you can be realistic." I say. "That is what I like about you."

"But I would fail in a time where I needed to believe in myself because I would never manage to give myself enough strength."

"And in a situation where it is best to stand down I would fail. We just need an in between. That is why we are an awesome team, because we even each other out." I say with a smile, he has gone through so much to protect me and help me escape from that place. I have to trust him, I have no choice. That doesn't mean I am still just so use to being saved all the time. I guess maybe knowing I can be there to brighten a situation makes me feel worth something. Not just some princess waiting for her knight to save her.

"I guess we do."

* * *

Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while and yes this chapter is short but I sort of like the nature of it :) So a few words, I will be updating more often now.

Two I started another Prato story called Burn Bright if you guys are interested.

And yeah I know I haven't been good with updating but you all are so awesome with reviewing I need to continue because of the support you all give, so thank you so much everyone for support!


	11. Chapter 11 Late Nights

I take a big breath as I feel myself out of instinct hold onto Cato's arm. My sister is in this apartment. So is my mother. I feel my heart skip a few beats. Cato wraps his arm around my neck to calm me down. Looking up I see him looking straight ahead. It is a gesture I wasn't expecting but in many ways it feels natural.

"Here we are," I say.

"Yup this is the place." He says walking me forward to the door. The train ride was long and boring but it gave us some time to takes shifts sleeping. At first Cato told me to just take the whole time to sleep but I refused. I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't just some weak little girl.

"Do they know?" I ask. He shakes his head. For a moment I wonder what Katniss will think when she sees me with this stranger who has his arm protectively around me.

He knocks on the door and as if he read my thoughts his arm drops to his side and I glance up at him. "Don't want to freak out your sister and mom." He says and I give a smile. I wonder what that means. We have gone through hell together so I guess it just means we are close but part of me tells myself that this is turning into more than just a friendship. That part also earns for that instinct to be true.

I want to go home, I miss my life and my friends but at the same time I can't deny how much I have learned. Besides I was never popular at school, they were all so snotty. Lucky enough it is summer and I am not missing school.

I hear the door unlock three times before it begins to open. It opens slowly the room looking dark before I see a boy emerge from the darkness. Maybe a year older than Cato. As soon as he sees Cato and I a smile appears on his face as he quickly ushers as in and Cato tugs on me to pull me inside before the boy with blue eyes and blonde curls shuts the door behind us leaving us in darkness.

As soon as the door closes the light flashes on as I see Katniss standing curiously at us. When we see each other I run forward and she opens her arms as she picks me up in her arms. I nearly cry as we embrace each other in a hug. "Katniss I miss you so much!" I say.

"You too little duck." She says into my messy blonde hair. "Man Prim you smell." She says letting me go and I let out a laugh.

"I have been through so much." I say suddenly just wanting to sit down and talk to her for hour after hour.

She looks worried suddenly and looks back to Cato. "What was he doing all this time?" She asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Things got complicated Katniss the only reason I am even here is because of him." I say finding myself defending the boy I wanted nothing to with a few days ago.

"Because he betrayed you." She says suddenly and I hear Cato move forward and watch as the boy moves quickly to hold him back. He looks at Katniss with worry; I realize suddenly that I wasn't the only one bonding with a boy.

"You have no idea what happened." Cato says. I could see distress obviously on his face. I am caught. I know in my heart I would love to side with Katniss, my sister, but I was there and I know that Cato did what he did he realized was wrong.

"Peeta told me you gave my sister to the very people you were supposed to protect her from." Katniss says moving forward and I know hold her back.

"Katniss you don't understand." I cry out.

She turns back to look at me, "You could have been killed Prim. He put you in danger."

"And then he got me back out of danger." I say pleading with her.

She looks at me and then Cato, does she see what I have started to? I take a deep breath before the boy- Peeta it seems- talks.

"We will have time to explain things later but right now I need to talk to Cato and then we need to get on the move again. Prim might be okay now but because of a mistake we will have to go back on the move for safety."

"His mistake." Katniss says looking to Cato.

Cato is silent. "Katniss we need to trust him." Peeta says silently and after a moment Katniss nods.

"Just stay away from my sister okay?" She spits at him. He stays silent and so do I. I just want to talk to my sister.

"Prim?" A small voice says and I spin around. My mother. I feel a tear appearing as I hug her tightly.

I see over my mom's shoulder Cato glance towards Peeta before Peeta mutters, "We need to talk. You guys should catch up." Peeta says sharing a deep look with Katniss. I can see how clearly they like each other. I am happy for my sister and would love to talk about boys to her but Katniss hates Cato and I much rather spend the time catching up with more important things.

"Okay then," Katniss agrees leading my mother and I further into the apartment. I can see four rooms. As much as I hate to see my sister despise Cato so much I am still so excited to talk to my family again.

Two hours later I was all caught up and so was Katniss. My mother eventually fell asleep but it was still nice just to talk to a female who wasn't evil. She told me she was beginning to fall for Peeta and I told her everything except the part where I was beginning to fall for Cato. Also left some details from our heartfelt moments. I just told her enough to try and have her understand Cato and how much pressure he was under.

She seems a bit more neutral towards him at that stage but it was obvious she still isn't fond of him. She doesn't think I like him in that way back so that is all that matters. For now, though eventually I want her to accept it. We have bigger issues now though.

I even got to eat a nice warm dinner and shower. Afterwards Katniss gave me some clothes, lucky for me Katniss is short but the still were large on me. It was all right though, I just wanted to pass out now though. We leave in the morning to go to somewhere to wait this all out till we are sure Cato won't get in trouble and it will be safe for us.

"I am really happy for you and Peeta." I tell Katniss. I know someday she will accept Cato and I.

No what am I thinking about? Cato and I aren't dating, that isn't the situation! Maybe he likes me but that doesn't mean I have to start worrying about us like we are in love or something.

I take a deep breath as Katniss smiles. "Thank sis I know you will find a guy too some day when you are older." She says. I can tell she is trying to tell me that Cato isn't that guy but she doesn't have to worry because I am not even sure if he feels that way about me.

"Thanks," I say resting my head on my pillow. Since there are only four rooms I am sharing with her while Cato took the fourth room.

"Night little duck." Katniss says smiling before crawling under the sheets.

"I have to use the bathroom quickly though." I say getting up and she nods closing her eyes.

Walking out of the room I move down the hall to where I know Cato is. I consider walking in but decide to knock silent so no one hears. "Come in," I hear his voice and I take a moment nervous before opening the door to see just a small light in the corner and Cato sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Hey," I whisper.

He smiles at me.

"I just wanted to talk." I saw feeling awkward. I feel like I have been pushed onto his boat when it comes to this situation. I don't want to here it from Peeta even if he is nice as can be. I want to hear it from complicated Cato. "What is the plan?"

"Prim…" Cato trails off. "Maybe your sister is right. I gave you up, I saved you but maybe I should just leave."

I sit down next to him. "Don't say that please." I nearly sob. "You know all this time I am just here because of you!" I whisper harshly.

"But you almost died because of me."

"And I forgave you because I realize you didn't do it because you are a bad person but because you were stressed. I know that you won't do that again, I know you are certain of whose side you are on now." I say standing up frustrated.

"You need someone to protect you. Peeta would do a better job. I am a traitor." He says.

I sigh wanting to scream. I get in his face refusing to let him do this. "Don't do this, don't be sorry for yourself! For one I an protect myself. Two, stop acting like you can just decide what is best for me. I want you to stay and that should be enough reason for you to understand that you don't need to run away from me." I want to say a million more words but I don't want to talk too long and I definitely don't want anyone to hear us.

He stares at me for a few moments as before leaning forward to capture my lips on his. Before I know it I am sitting on his lap as we kiss. Captured in the moment everything leaves my thoughts. This is my first kiss, this is it.

Time passes before I pull away from him unsure what to do next. "That was unexpected." I say unsure what else to say. Cato doesn't say a word.

I get up from his lap about to leave when he gets up tugging on my arm and pulling me around to give me a quick kiss before releasing me again to rush out of his room. Breathless I return to the door of the room where Katniss lies. This definitely has complicates matters.

Today we leave for this mysterious location Cato and Peeta refuse to even tell us about. Last night after running from Cato I went back and tried not to feel guilty about doing this all behind my sister's back.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep but when morning came I could barely keep my heart from breaking from my chest each time I even glanced at Cato. I can only wish that Katniss won't notice it.

I pick up a small bag that carried everything that I have. Which included the clothes I washed that I originally wore when I came to this place and a brush I was lent. Not much, but it is something.

"Okay we need to make this quick, just act casual and happy." Peeta says clapping his hands together throwing his backpack over his shoulders. We all nod and him, Katniss, and my mother head out.

"I will check on Cato." I say with a small smile as Peeta nods leaving me alone. Taking a few moments to gather myself before breakings down I quickly walk to the room Cato was staying in. Seeing him standing there ready to go I don't know what to say. I don't want to bother to try and figure what we are out because I am beyond that. I just want to get out of this alive. It is just shocking knowing that I hated him not too long ago. Everything has changed so much. He turns around to see me and smiles.

"Prim," he says.

"Cato," I say with a nod. "We are heading out now." I say. Things were easier when he was just showing signs of liking me a day ago, now that we have kissed it took things to a whole new level I wasn't sure I knew how to deal with.

"Everything fine Primrose?" He asks. It is interesting to hear him say my full name.

"Everything's great, I just really don't want anything to be awkward. Things are more important right now than the fact my sister hates you and…" I trail off.

"I know, it doesn't have to be. I will grow on your sister and everything will be fine, trust me I grew on you didn't I?" He asks and I nod looking up at him. He has changed so much, maybe that is good. Maybe it is bad. I just think that maybe it isn't that he has changed he has just become more open. I can only hope. I don't want to change him just for him to dislike me because of it.

"Of course." I respond back not dwelling on it. He puts his hands in my hair and leans down to kiss me quickly before stepping back. "We should get going." I say putting on a smile.

"Things are going to get better." He tells me, and for a moment I allow myself to believe it.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed it really encourages me. And what you all thought I was just going to ditch again? Nope I am here to stay.

Plus as you all can see I am awful with writing romantic moments and all... sorry I am trying improve


	12. Chapter 12 Trouble

Chapter Twelve: Trouble

* * *

Today we leave for this mysterious location Cato and Peeta refuse to even tell us about. Last night after running from Cato I went back and tried not to feel guilty about doing this all behind my sister's back.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep but when morning came I could barely keep my heart from breaking from my chest each time I even glanced at Cato. I can only wish that Katniss won't notice it.

I pick up a small bag that carried everything that I have. Which included the clothes I washed that I originally wore when I came to this place and a brush I was lent. Not much, but it is something.

"Okay we need to make this quick, just act casual and happy." Peeta says clapping his hands together throwing his backpack over his shoulders. We all nod and him, Katniss, and my mother head out.

"I will check on Cato." I say with a small smile as Peeta nods leaving me alone. Taking a few moments to gather myself before breakings down I quickly walk to the room Cato was staying in. Seeing him standing there ready to go I don't know what to say. I don't want to bother to try and figure what we are out because I am beyond that. I just want to get out of this alive. It is just shocking knowing that I hated him not too long ago. Everything has changed so much. He turns around to see me, he gives me smile.

"Prim," he says.

"Cato," I say with a nod. "We are heading out now." I say. Things were easier when he was just showing signs of liking me a day ago, now that we have kissed it took things to a whole new level I wasn't sure I knew how to deal with right now.

"Everything fine Primrose?" He asks. It is interesting to hear him say my full name. I sort of like it.

"Everything's great, I just really don't want anything to be awkward. Things are more important right now than the fact my sister hates you and…" I trail off.

"I know, it doesn't have to be. I will grow on your sister and everything will be fine, trust me I grew on you didn't I?" He asks and I nod looking up at him. He has changed so much, maybe that is good. Maybe it is bad. I just think that maybe it isn't that he has changed he has just become more open. I can only hope. I don't want to change him just for him to dislike me because of it.

"Of course." I respond back not dwelling on it. He puts his hands in my hair and leans down to kiss me quickly filing me with warmth before stepping back and taking the warmth with him. "We should get going." I say and smile.

"Things are going to get better." He tells me, and for a moment I allow myself to believe it.

* * *

Feeling exhausted I lean my head onto Cato's shoulder as the car speeds along the highway. I can see the outline of a city in the distance.

"Where are we heading?" I manage to ask guessing by now that it is okay to know where in the world we are even being taken.

Peeta is driving with my mother in the passenger seat and Katniss next to me sleeping, which is why I don't try to hide the fact I am resting my head on Cato's neck.

"We are taking a boat somewhere off shore, we are going to see Cato and I's employers." Peeta says with a smile and my mom nods at that.

"Katniss hates boats." I say automatically. "But it will be cool to see the people behind protecting us and all."

Cato shifts uncomfortably. "We need to clear some things up of course with Cato and we might need you to say a few words in his favor but I am assuming that won't be a problem?" Peeta asks.

I nod, "Of course." I say, I just have started sorting out my emotions for him and I am not just going to throw that all away by him going to prison or something.

"So tell me more about these people we are dealing with." I ask.

"Well you met Liv, but her grandfather is the one in charge and all of them. He is Snow. They call themselves the Capitol and they want to bring revolution." Cato says.

"Ambitious," I say running my fingers through my hair at just the thought.

"It is, they don't want to just overthrow the government they are just trying to take control. They are starting to gain power too. I don't know what Liv told you but what they want is not good, they sell a perfect lifestyle for their future but in reality their ideal world is only perfect for them." Cato says. "I realize that now, sadly my father didn't." I sit up and give him a comforting look. Our noses touch before I go back to sitting against the wall. My mother doesn't seem affected but Peeta seems a bit uncomfortable at it.

"We are going to play the angle that he was only helping them to get information." Peeta tells me.

"That sounds good." I say sitting straighter in my seat.

"If it works."

I take a shallow breath trying to intake all the information. "You can't keep it secret from Katniss forever." Peeta says looking back at us in the mirror.

"I know, I will once things calm down." I tell him.

He laughs, "I am sure you are looking forward to that." I laugh a little with him. The joking is nice and uplifting.

"You can handle it." My mother says giving me a smile, she seems accepting of it. That must mean something

* * *

"What is going on?" Katniss asks half asleep and looking around confused still half-asleep. I snap up removing my head from Cato's shoulder and move myself a bit away from him. Feeling nervous I look at Katniss but she isn't focused on the two of us. She is staring out the front of the care window looking at something in the sky.

"Katniss I explained, you remember don't you?" Peeta asks her looking so carrying. He is sweet and charming, and most important of all he seems to really love my sister. It makes me happy for her. It is sort of humorous; I always imagined I would end up liking someone like him. He is more like myself after all, but in the end I ended up with someone opposite of that. I glance to Cato and he gives me a smirk. I chuckles. Which just makes the rest of them stare at me. I don't explain though.

"No that thing up the road, what is going on?" Katniss says pointing to the horizon.

Peeta's eyes widen and Cato curses. "You were supposed to be focusing on the road." Cato growls. "You idiot how could you not see them?" I squint to see but can see the outline of a bunch of cop cars up the road all blocking the roadway except for one small lane. I can already see traffic bunching up and trapping us in. A police search, though I doubt they will be real cops. Even if they are if they see Cato… will they know what he did not too long ago?

"Shut up asshole he couldn't have possible seen them." Katniss says snapping awake to defend Peeta.

"You saw them half-asleep and you aren't even the one driving." Cato growls and I look back and forth between the two of them before sinking back into my seat not daring to look at either of them fearing the looks they will have at the fact I have not sided with them.

"No Katniss this is my fault, we are trapped."

My heart beats quickly as I see a turnoff to a gas station. "Turn left!" I shout pointing to it and Peeta swerves awful close to some cars to get into the lane to turn into the gas station. It just leads back to the road but it gives us more time.

Pulling up to one of the pumps we all are silent until my mother speaks. "We need to run for it." She says, she is right.

Cato looks angry and Peeta looks devastated. And Katniss is a mixture of worry for us with a swirl of anger towards Cato.

"She is right we need to go on feet." Cato says taking my arm and shoving the car door open and picks me up from my seat just as I manage to unbuckle my seat. Shocked stand waiting for the others to get out of the car.

"What if they are the good guys?" I ask.

"We can't risk it, they probably have tracked us." Peeta says cursing under his breath, which shocks me. He didn't seem like someone to curse. "We stayed in one area too long."

"No it wasn't you, it was probably us." Cato says his arm wrapped around me. I don't mind but it feels as if he does it just to pester my sister.

No, we have much bigger things to worry about than that.

"So what now?" Katniss asks.

"We walk back down the highway." Peeta says and I resist the urge to groan or cry. I am no weakling though… well anymore.

_Then why are you holding back tears? _I think frustrated.

Pushing anything other than the thought of moving my legs as glance at the car as we leave the car behind. Such a waste. I guess that is what happens when you are protecting people, you do whatever it takes.

Glancing back I see two police near their car point towards us.

No, it can't be possible right?

"Cato…" I say poking his arm and jester my head towards the cop. He looks back seeing them moving forward with guns in their hands.

"Really?" He groans and taps Peeta. "We have a problem."

"We need to run!"

Cato shakes his head at me. "That will only prove them right. We need to make it seem like we aren't panicked."

"Yeah I don't think that will work." Katniss says looking back still. I turn around. They are running.

"Run?" I ask.

"Yup, now we run." Cato says dragging me along as the five of us begin to sprint hysterically away from our chasers.

* * *

A/N-So I tried to edit this chapter but I am beginning to realize I could really use a beta for this story, so if you are interested contact me because I really would love some help with grammar for this story.


End file.
